


Saturday Night Out

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: Emma and her girls are headed to the new hot spot, Roni's!





	Saturday Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to UnfairestOfThemAll for helping me write this and being my beta! 
> 
> Thank you so much! You’re the best!

“Come on Ruby, I’d like to get there before 9,” Emma called out to her best friend who was currently occupying her bathroom while she refreshed her make-up before they went out to the new gay bar that had opened up just last week. She had heard great things about the bar, it was clean, the servers and bartenders were awesome and the DJ played a great variety of music to dance to. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to be going out with her friends tonight, but she was even more excited to be going to Roni’s.

“Calm down Ems,” Ruby called through the closed bathroom door reapplying her lipstick, “I’m almost done and then we can head out and meet the girls out front of the bar,” she said in a normal tone of voice as she opened up the bathroom door and took her best friends outfit in. 

Emma was wearing a long-sleeved gray dress that reached the floor, it was a t-shirt type material, so it was tight but also had a zipper that ran from the bottom of her dress all the way up to her hip, so depending on how much Emma unzipped, there could be a lot of leg. Tonight, she had decided to be daring and had left it completely unzipped and added a pair of red 5-inch heels to go along with it. She had left her long blonde hair down and curled around her shoulders, before finishing off the look with a sexy smokey eye. 

“My God look at you Emma,” Ruby breathed with a smile “you look sexy as hell,” she commented before reaching for Emma’s hand and dragging her behind as she headed for the front door. 

“Thanks, Rubes, you do to” Emma commented as she pulled the door shut behind her and locked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roni was just stepping back in behind the bar when she caught sight of a beautiful blonde woman taking a seat at the end of the bar, smiling she walked towards her before leaning on the countertop with her forearms, “what can I getcha darlin’?” she asked as she continued to hold sea green eyes with her own dark brown.

Emma couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful brunette behind the bar, so far, her night was turning out great. She was having a good time out with her friends, they were all laughing, talking, and dancing the night away, but now it seemed like it might get a bit more better if she could find a way to continue to talk to the beautiful woman in front of her. “Can I get a Corona please?” she asked with a smile on her face. 

Nodding her head Roni moved over to the ice chest filled with beers, she grabbed a Corona, popped the top and smiled over her shoulder at the blonde, “Lime in?” she questioned.

“Yes please,” Emma called back “It isn’t a beer unless it has the lime,” she said with a teasing smirk.

Roni grabbed the lime and slid it into the top of the bottle before passing the bottle over to the beautiful blonde in front of her, “Couldn’t agree more, I can’t tell you how many people forgo the lime.” she added and shuddered at just the thought of her favorite beer without the lime. “Is that going on a tab?” she questioned after a second of watching the woman in front of her. 

Smiling in thanks she listened to the brunette and shook her head at people not wanting the lime, she couldn’t believe so many people who have told her that they didn’t want the limes in the beers, she couldn’t fathom it herself, but whatever floats their boats she guesses. She pushed the lime all the way into the bottle before placing her thumb over the top and tipping it upside down. Flipping it back she shot the bartender a smile before taking a pull from the bottle. “I can only imagine how many,” she answered before laughing and shaking her head. “this is my favorite beer and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to bring my own lime to a party or friends house just, so I would have one because they didn’t buy any.It’s on a tab, under Swan.” She added with a smile before standing and heading back through the crowd of people surrounding the bar. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Emma settled into the booth her friends where sharing she glanced towards the bar and smiled when she caught sight of the beautiful brunette again. She hoped she’d have another chance to talk to her, maybe even ask her for a dance if she took a break sometime soon. 

“Who’s caught your eye?” Aurora asked as she sat in front of her, craning her neck towards the bar where she’d seen Emma’s gaze. “Ah never mind,” she said as she noticed the brunette bartender.

Chuckling Emma turned her attention the redhead friend, “This place is great. Are you having a good time?” she asked with a wide smile before taking another drink from her beer. 

Aurora nodded her head and smiled back brightly, “This is the best time I’ve had in awhile, I’ve missed you guys something terrible.”

“I know what you mean, real life got in the way,” she chuckled again before pointing her beer bottle towards the dance floor where, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, Mulan, and Tink were all huddled together and dancing “Looks like we’re missing out, whatcha say to going out there again?” she asked with a smile.

“Let’s do it! I miss my girl anyway” she laughed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Together for  years, Aurora and Mulan, were a beautiful couple. Emma truly admired their ability to overcome all obstacles that came into their path. Taking Aurora’s hand, Emma drug her to the dance floor to join their friends.

Hours passed with them all dancing together before Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She had been dancing with Ruby before she’d decided that she needed another drink, so she had taken off to the bar and left Emma to dance by herself for a minute.

Turning slowly Emma couldn’t help but smile brightly when she noticed that it was the brunette bartender that she’d talked to earlier. 

“Hey,” Roni called over the music, before extending her hand out “can I have this dance?”

Placing her hand on the brunettes Emma smiled and nodded before turning back around and placing Roni’s hand on her hip.

Roni smirked when her hand was taken before chuckling quietly to herself when the blonde placed it on her hip. Sliding the hand around to the blonde’s flat stomach she spread her fingers and pulled the woman back flush against her. 

Gasping quietly, Emma smiled as she felt the brunette taking the lead, she began to sway her hips to the music. Biting her lip slightly when she felt the woman copy her movements, her ass pressed perfectly against the woman’s crotch. Sliding her free hand around her neck, she threaded her fingers through the curly hair and pulled the woman closer before turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of her dance partner. 

Roni closed her eyes when she felt the woman thread her fingers through her hair. She loved when women did that and pulled her closer. Smirking slightly as she met sea green eyes before resting her forehead against the woman’s temple, letting her lips ghost over the blonde’s ear she smiled before whispering “I’m Roni,” before scratching her nails slightly against the blonde’s stomach.

“Emma,” she gasped, at the sensation and the ghost of plump red painted lips against the shell of her ear. She felt a shiver travel down her spine at the warm breath and nails, she bit back the moan that was trying to claw its way out of her throat. Laying her hand over the one that was on her stomach Emma laced there fingers together before pressing her ass more firmly back against Roni during their sway.

Roni smirked when she heard the gasp come from light pink lips, and pulled Emma just a bit harder into her body as she continued to dance to the beat of the music. She was glad that she had a chance to step away from the bar. And when Emma took to the dance floor she knew she had to at least ask her for one dance. It wasn’t often that someone captured her attention, and was satisfied the blonde seemed to feel the same.

Emma continued to dance with Roni with a smirk on her lips as she slightly bent her knees and then pressed her ass harder into Roni’s front. That’s when the name caught up with her, she quickly straightened herself up before spinning in place and staring wide-eyed at the brunette in front of her. She draped her arms over Roni’s shoulders before bringing herself closer to the woman, “Wait Roni?” she asked curiously, “as in THE Roni? The Roni that owns this bar Roni?” 

“The one and same.” she answered with a chuckle before slipping her hands around Emma’s hips and pulling her closer to her, letting their hips grind into each other. Roni slowly let her gaze travel over Emma, taking in her beautiful sea green eyes, pretty light pink lips, and down to her full breasts, letting her eyes travel further Roni took in the dress that was covering the blondes body, that’s when she noticed the slit up the side of the dress, that was held open by the zipper all the way up and resting against the blondes bare hip. From the slit in the dress Emma’s high heeled clad feet were seen before Roni bit her bottom lip before trailing her yes back up the body before meeting the heated gaze of Emma’s. 

Suddenly grateful for leaving the zipper all the way up, Emma mirrored the lip bite. Though she felt exposed to Roni’s wandering eyes, she did enjoy the concentrated attention. Moving in a way that allowed for some skip to slip from the slit, teasing Roni in return. When she noticed her eyes linger she smirked inwardly and let Roni have her fill. Dark, arousal filled eyes crashed into the jaded sea. Her sea green eyes shone under the soft lighting on the dance floor as she slowly uncurled one of her  arms from around  the brunettes neck and ran it down the woman’s arm to were her hand was on her hip. They were both adults and who was Emma to beat around the bush. So when she pulled said hand to the slit in her dress, Roni accepted the invitation to whisper her cool hand along the outside of bare thigh.

God Emma’s skin was so soft to the touch. Slowly she drug her hand up from right above the blondes knee all the way up to the zipper before sliding just her fingertips under the dress, surprised to find bare warm flesh, she hummed bringing her lips to the shell of Emma’s ear once again, letting her lips ghost over the flesh, “I love an ambitious woman Emma” she purred letting her nails scratch lightly at the flesh under her hand. 

Emma shivered when she felt the cool hand trace up the outside of her thigh, biting her lip she let her eyes slip closed when she felt the brunettes lips against her ear, “Nothing sexier than a woman who sees what she wants and takes it,” she whispered back and let a soft whine leave her parted lips at the feeling of nails scratching lightly against her heated flesh. 

Roni smiled to herself when she felt the shiver travel through the blonde, she was about to answer her when someone called her name. Turning her head slightly she noticed her barhop walking towards them.

“Roni,” says the bar hop, joining them on the dancefloor. “The ice machine is broken again. We can’t get it back up and running.”

Groaning at the interruption, Roni shoots Emma an apologetic look. “I have to take care of this.” 

“Go,” Emma says, “this is your livelihood.” 

Trailing behind the brunette as she shoots in the direction of the bar Emma watched in horror as they neared the bar and a server taking a bucket of ice to another freezer collided with Roni, drenching her with ice and water. 

After the shock wore off Roni dismissed them stating she was fine and went to investigate the broken freezer. 

“Cold?” Emma asked, eyeing the way Roni’s nipples strained against the cotton of her tank top.

Following the blondes gaze down to her now visible nipples, Roni smirked and lifted her gaze back up to lock with sea green eyes, “ just a tad” she bit her lip playfully before leaning across the bar on her forearms, bringing her lips to the blondes ear once again “nothing your warm lips can’t fix” she purred before playfully nipping the earlobe and standing back up. She shot a wink in the blonde’s direction before turning around and looking over the broken ice machine. 

Emma was left with her mouth agape staring at Roni’s back as she tried to process what had just happened. Still reeling she hadn’t noticed a redhead slide up to the bar next to her until she felt a touch on her elbow. 

“Hey, can I interest you in a drink, or maybe a dance?” the pretty redhead asked with a leering eye trailing up and down Emma’s body. 

Another type of shiver wracked Emma’s body, this one of disgust. ”No thanks, I’m with my friends.” 

“You were just dancing with this bimbo,” the redhead saltily accused pointing in the direction of Roni.

Having heard the exchange, Roni turned around and leaned back against the bar, waiting to see how this would play out. Smirking she saw her bartenders and runners looking at the bold redhead with disgust in their eyes, they had seen Roni and the blonde dancing on the dance floor, witnessing the exchange between their boss and the blonde. They all loved Roni, she was a great boss and friend and she hadn’t shown any interest in anyone in a while, so seeing her with the blonde, they knew she had taken to this woman, and they were not about to let anything come between the two of them.

“If by bimbo you mean my smoking hot wife,” Emma said, leering right back at her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” she says with a bite.

Roni suppressed the surprised gasp, just barley, when she heard Emma’s words and smirked in the direction of the barhop that had come to tell her about the broken machine, before quickly spinning and distracting herself with trying to fix the ice machine, she missed the look the others gave each other, a look a understanding passing between them before they all got back to their jobs. 

“They aren’t even wearing rings, it can’t be that serious, right?” the redhead muttered to the bartender standing directly in front of her, “Get me a martini” she demanded.

Stalking in the direction of Red, Mulan, and Aurora still on the dancefloor, Emma disappeared into the crowd, not noticing the looks Roni’s workers shot her, a look of pride and astonishment in their gazes.

Tiana, the bartender that was posted up in front of the redhead rolled her eyes but continued on with serving a couple that had asked for a drink before the redhead had all but demanded a drink from her. She was going to ignore the redhead completely. The others would do the same, this lady didn’t deserve the respect held for their patrons. They would be damned if they allowed anyone to speak to or about Roni like that.  

“Didn’t your Mother ever teach you to treat people with respect?” Roni asks, drying a glass while the redhead’s fury increases. 

“I demand to speak to a manager.” 

“I was hoping you would say something like that,” Roni says, smiling. “Hi, I’m Roni.” 

She’s extended her hand but the fuming redhead leers at it. “Zelena.”

“What can I do for you Zelena?” 

“Your service is terrible, the entire place reeks of all the self-control of a pre-pubescent teen, and your wife parades around half-naked for all to see. She doesn’t even wear a ring. I bet,” Zelena said, leaning on the bar to match Roni’s stance. “That if you weren’t standing right there, I could take her from you.” 

Leaning onto the bar with both hands Roni smirked widely at the cocky redhead in front of her “You could certainly try dear” she said, her smirk turning into a grin “but I guess you’re mother never taught you about roleplay in the bedroom either” she said mischievously.

At the confused expression on the redheads face Roni continued.

Her tone took on a slight condescending tone before turning playful once more, “Well if you’d like to know, we enjoy roleplay, before I left the house for the night, we agreed to take our rings off, that she would come into MY bar” she said, emphasizing the word to show who exactly Zelena was dealing before continuing “she’d bring her friends for a much needed girls night out, flirt, dance, and act like we had no idea who we are to each other” her eyes turning into slight possessiveness of the blonde woman. 

“So you’re saying that she would rather pretend to be fucking anyone but you?” 

“You saw us on the dance floor. What do you think, stalker?” 

“I think I need two martinis. One for me, and one for the lady. You know, the one that isn’t your wife tonight.” 

“Sorry. We’re all out.” 

“That’s how you want this to go down?” Zelena hissed. “I’m leaving the worst review you’ve ever seen on Yelp.”

“The only thing going down tonight is me on the Mrs,” Roni said. 

“You won’t mind some competition then?” 

“If you see any, let me know.” Roni sassed. 

“I will have those martini’s now.”

“I already told you we’re out” she snapped but suddenly an idea struck her. Pulling out a Corona, Roni handed it over to Zelena, “Take her this, it’s her favorite.”

Taking the pro-offered beer, Zelena smirked in triumph before strutting off in the direction that Emma headed.

“What about the lime?” Robin asked. 

Shooting him a smirk she shook her head, “Doubt that dumb bitch even knows about the limes, can’t wait to see the look on Emma’s face.” she chuckled, “Alright, I’ve fixed the machine.”

“When were you going to tell us you were married?” Killian asked, refilling the refrigerator with alcohol to the snicker of his boyfriend Robin. 

“Oh, Killy,” he says, slapping his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Watch and learn.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Incoming,” Ruby warns Emma as she spots red hair in her peripheral vision. 

“We meet again,” Emma heads her off before the woman can say anything. 

“So we do,” Zelena says extending the Corona in her hand. “for you.” 

“I don’t accept open drinks from people I don’t know.” 

“I’m sorry, where are my manners? My name is Zelena, and yours is?” 

“Not interested.” 

“This is your favorite beer, is it not?” 

“It is.”

“So don’t be a fucking prude.” 

“Excuse me,” Ruby said, standing up, “she said she’s not interested. So take yourself for a walk.” 

“Mind your own business.”

Growling Ruby goes to answer before a silky voice interrupts.

“Here ya go,” Roni says with a smirk behind Emma, holding out a Corona with a lime wedged into the top of it. 

Spinning Emma smirks before nodding her head towards the beer, “Mind slipping that in for me? My hands are a bit dirty,” she added playfully, holding her hands out that had some water condensation on them from where she had been holding a glass of water. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Roni says, eyes drowning in mirth. 

“Oh, I think the pleasure will be all mine,” Emma says, completely ignoring Zelena and her thin-skinned rage. 

“I love this song,” Zelena said in an attempt to refocus Emma. 

“You know what?” Emma said, giving the woman the attention she so thoroughly craved. “Fine.”

Smirking victoriously, Zelena all but drags Emma to the dancefloor. Ruby notices that Roni doesn’t appear the least bit worried. “Great place.”

“Thanks,” Roni says, watching Emma be groped and then redirect the redhead's hands each time. “Are you and Emma close?” 

“Roommates.” 

“Known each other long?” 

Ruby grinned, “She’s all yours, wifey.” 

“Stick around, things are about to get interesting,” Roni said stealing a pull from Emma’s Corona on the table. 

Stepping down from the table, Roni saddled up in front of Emma and smiled. “Mind if I cut in?” 

“Yes!” Zelena growled, hands securing Emma’s waist against her. “No.” Emma challenged, removing the redhead's hands. 

“She is just about to leave,” Emma said. 

Ruby slides up next them and winks at Roni, “can I have this dance Zelena?” she asks sweetly. 

“Yeah whatever,” Zelena mutters moving away from Emma and into Ruby’s personal space, but keeps her eyes trained and Roni and Emma.

“Smoking hot wife, huh?” Roni purrs into Emma’s ear once they’ve resumed their earlier positioning. 

“We’re in the honeymoon phase, It’s like we just met” Emma laughed, pulling Roni’s hands from her waist, placing one of them on her stomach and the other on the bare flesh of her hip.

Chuckling Roni splayed her fingers out on Emma’s stomach before pulling her closer into her body. She meets Zelena’s sneer with a returning smirk before winking at the enraged woman. Before letting her hand slip further into Emma’s dress feeling the warm flesh, and quietly groaning into Emma’s ear when she doesn’t encounter a barrier.

“Surprise,” Emma says, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of a cool hand sliding across her heated flesh at the apex of her thighs. Silently wishing Roni do something about the heat that has pooled in the pit of her stomach. 

Placing feather light kisses along the blonde's neck Roni gently took her earlobe into her warm mouth sucking softly before teasing it with her teeth, “So sexy,” she groans into Emma’s ear, letting her fingertips tease just above Emma’s clit. Desperate to touch her as Emma aches to be touched. 

“Fuck me” Emma breaths, shuddering at the sensations Roni was causing throughout her overheated body.

“MMM, that would be my pleasure,” Roni purrs into Emma’s ear as she finally lets her fingers slip into silken folds. Moaning at the arousal she encounters. Two fingers tease at the blondes entrance before trailing them back to Emma’s clit, drawing a tight circle around it.

Emma gasps and tries hard not to grind down on the fingers teasing her “Oh God,” she whimpers, turning her head and burrowing her face into Roni’s neck “Roni,” she whispers quietly, grasping the fingers that were splayed across her stomach, lacing them together and squeezing gently.

“I’ve got you, darling,” she whispers, placing her forehead against the top of Emma’s head, closing her eyes and focusing solely on the beautiful woman in her arms. Tracing her two fingers back down to Emma’s entrance, she slowly slid them inside the warm flesh, making sure her palm came in contact with Emma’s clit with every thrust. 

Lifting her arm up, Emma threaded her fingers through Roni’s hair and gripped it gently, holding her in place. “Kiss me,”

Turning her head further and dipping down slightly, Roni captured Emma’s lips in a heated kiss. Picking up the pace with the fingers sheathed in Emma’s soaked pussy. Capturing the strangled moan that Emma let past her lips. 

Kissing Roni felt amazing, and she forgot about everyone else that was on the dance floor with them. Nothing and no one else existed to the blonde.

Pulling her lips from Emma’s she moved her thumb and pressed it hard against Emma’s pulsing clit, “Are you going to cum for me?” she whispered hotly into Emma’s ear, “are you gonna moan my name for everyone to hear?” 

Nodding her head against Roni’s neck, “Yes,” she hissed out in pleasure, grinding her hips down hard into the fingers slipping in and out of her, moaning quietly so only Roni could hear, “Harder please.” she gasped out.

Moaning in response Roni quickly obliged, pumping her fingers harder into her slick heated pussy. “Cum for me Emma” she whispered curling her fingers up and hitting the rough patch on the front wall of Emma’s pussy while pushing her thumb hard against Emma’s clit.

The command is what did Emma in, shattering her resolve, “Roni,” she moaned loudly, still hiding her face in the woman’s neck, as she felt the aftershocks of orgasm begin to shake through her body. She clutched tightly to the hand on her stomach, her fingers gripping hair tightly as her knees gave out. 

Roni quickly captured Emma’s lips with her own, pulling her into a passionate kiss, slowing her fingers down, helping Emma’s ride out the last of the tremors wracking her body, holding her tight against herself to make sure she didn’t fall to the floor. 

Emma slowly turned in the brunette's arms, forcing the fingers that were inside of her to pull out before throwing both arms around Roni’s neck and kissing her back with just as much passion.

Slowing the kiss, she pulled back and rest her forehead against Emma’s, “Good God you’re magnificent.” she whispered, slowly running her fingers through sweaty blonde locks sticking to Emma’s forehead.

“I should be saying that to you.”

Chuckling Roni placed a sweet kiss on Emma’s forehead, “We should take this someplace more private,”

“I’d love to” Emma answered before capturing Roni’s lips in a passionate kiss “I’d hate to not be able to go down on my wife” she added cheekily, before lacing her fingers through Roni’s and dragging her off the dancefloor. 


End file.
